User talk:Madplayshd
Welcome! Hey, Music Lion here wondering if I could help out with the Wiki. A few things I'd like to know, where is there a 'code guide' for format and such. Also, how do you get pictures from the game? I could try and help out with that. I'm new to Wiki editting but I'd love to help out in any way and be a part tme admin on here. Thanks champ, -Music Lion- First of all Max, let me say that I've already seen your tutorials and I love them so much! The wiki is beautifully-designed and was my first source of information about ship design. Even though it appears your first language isn't English, you are a very knowledgable player and an effective speaker and I consider you THE authority among the community right now in terms of disseminating knowledge among the player base. The fact you took the time to even ask me to get in contact with you, well...it made me giggle. Again, thanks for always making yourself available to teach us newbies. I have a bit of a laundry list of questions, pet peeves and concerns regarding Stellar Impact but for the sake of time I will focus on the point that led me here. More questions will be forthcoming in an e-mail to the address on your tutorials, if that's acceptable. Disruptive/Electromagnetic turrets: Both turrets seem to add an on-hit effect to your ship's shots. Do these on-hit effects stack? For example if I am hit by 3 ships mounting disruptive turrets how much will I be slowed by and for how long? Will I be slowed 90%, 30% for a length of time equal to the combined duration of shots or only by 30% for the duration of the highest-level turret? The answer to how the on-hit effects work in Stellar Impact will drasticaly affect how an extremely organized team coordinates their turret choices. Secondly, doesn't just the fact that two turrets provide on-hit effects put to rest the damage vs attack speed debate? If you are mounting either Disruptive or Electromagnetic turrets you can effectively extend the duration of those effects through sustained fire. A single ship mounting a broadside of 3 light weapons and an Electromagnetic turret can effectively prevent a target from recharging their skills with just a yellow turret if the attacking ship fires sequentially ("fire as ye bear"). Increased attack speed allows more shots to be fired in a shorter period and extends the duration accordingly (however the net slow/silence is calculated). 20:22, May 8, 2012 (UTC)ReaverKing :They dont stack, the timer is reset with each hit. Madplayshd 12:57, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 19:22, September 5, 2012 (UTC)